


For Directionally-challenged

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Imagines (or too many k-pop in my brain) [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cringe-worthy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least I cringed :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Have you seen that photo of red-haired GD at a meadow??? That should explain enough :D





	For Directionally-challenged

**For Directionally-challenged**

„Where is it? Aish! Oppa knows I´m bad with directions, why would he send me to a place like this?“

 I huffed, frustrated. The bus dropped me off just at the edge of a little city, but according to the instructions I received it´s still some way till I reach the destination.

„I want to go hiking, he said! I want to clear my head, he said! I want you to meet me afterwards, he said! Why not taking me with him?! That way I wouldn´t get lost.“ I mumbled, one eye checking where I put my feet, the other glued to the map on my cellphone. I was anxious to see him after two months, the promotions in Japan took a long time and I missed him dearly.

But this strange way of meeting was frustrating. I was hot and the buzzing of insects was making me jittery.

The ding from GPS made me stop mid-rant.

_You reached your destination._

I snapped my gaze up, looking around wildly. All around me were meadows full of blooming wild-flowers. But what made me gasp softly was sight of Jiyong, his ridiculous fiery hair gleaming amongst the greenery like an over-grown poppy.

He had a serene expresion, eyes half-lided, sitting content between the delicate blossoms. I stood frozen to the ground, reminded of what a beautifull creature he is when he isn´t posturing, when he is just Jiyong and not G-Dragon.

He finally lifted his gaze, lips stretching into a wide smile when our eyes met. I let out a surprised laughter, not caring I´m no longer a teenager I run to hug him. We both ended up on the groung, crushing the plants underneath us.

I squeezed his ribcage as tightly as I could, tears of both loneliness and happiness filling my eyes.

„Pabo! I missed you!“ Jiyong barked out a laugh.

„Yah, why are you cursing me the minute you see me?!“ I just squeezed tighter, burying my face in his neck. He smelled  like clean sweat and wild-flowers. His hands started rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

„Don´t I get a kiss after so long?“ He asked feighing dissapointment. I whipped my head up, pecking him on the corner of the lips and quickly hid my face again.

„Yah, that wasn´t a kiss!“ His shoulders shook with laughter. I just made myself more comfortable on him, not wanting to move at all when I finally had him so close.

The sudden buzzying noise close to my ear made me jerk and right after that freeze up.

„Oppa, what is it?!“ I choked out.

„Hm? Oh, a bee.“ I tensed up even more.

„Get it away! Get it away!“ I hissed panicked. He chuckled under his breath, knowing about my fear and teasing me for it.

„Oh, don´t move, don´t move!“

„What?! What?! What is it?!“ I felt something brush my ear. I jerked violently and squeaked. Jiyong burst out in laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks.

„Yah, Kwon Jiyong!“ I smacked his shoulder, trying to get up and stomp away, embarassed and still terrified.

„I´m sorry! I´m sorry, I won´t do it again, I promise!“ He pulled me by my hand against his chest. Every time he chuckled or his shoulders started shaking I poked him in the stomach. Not nice making fun of me when he should be all sweet to me after two months of absence.

After few minutes we both settled down, comfortable silence blanketing us , making me feel warm and sleepy.

„What are you thinking about?“ I started, trying to wake myself up.

„Hmm?“ Jiyong responded, eyes set on the blue sky.

„A song?“

„Mmm...“ I pouted, he was clearly distracted and not by me.

„A nice one?“ I prodded more.

„I´m not sure, maybe.“ I huffed, shuffling away from him.

„Oppa, if something here bites me, I´ll bite YOU back!“ I growled. Jiyoung laughed, drawing me back closer to him and hugging me tightly.

„Bite all you want.“ He whispered into my ear. I blushed and squirmed and he started laughing again.

„Aish!“ I sputtered but soon joined him.

The meadow was buzzying with life and our happines. In the end the trip wasn´t half-bad.

No, it was a preciouss moment that would carry us through the hardships our life entains.


End file.
